What if?
by LadyEmber
Summary: What would Harry be like if he had been brought up by wizards instead of the Dursleys? If he had been trained from a young age? What if he was friends with Draco? Oh how Hogwarts shall never be the same, welcome the chaos
1. A strange train ride

Nope, don't own Harry, however much I may wish to

* * *

The small raven-haired boy sat quietly in his seat, watching the crowded platform disappear within the gradually thickening clouds of steam. He gazed emotionlessly at the waving parents and happy families waving to their children currently aboard the train and he suppressed the near blinding pain of want and need as he remembered the vague smiling faces the gentle whispers of voices that were all that remained of James and Lily Potter to their son. They had been dead these last 10 years, murdered before his innocent eyes.

Harry James potter sat huddled in his seat, covered in his cloak which he pulled up over his scruffy black hair and down over his forehead, subtly hiding his rather telling lightning-shaped scar that he was famous for, famous for living whilst his parents were killed. He shrank lower in his seat, stretching legs over the rest of the seats along one side and began to day dream, curious as to what this Hogwarts would be like.

The compartment door slid open but he paid little attention to the intruder of his previously empty compartment. Wrapping his cloak tighter around himself he prepared himself to nap, having little else to do during the long train journey. Just as his eyes had flickered shut they snapped open as his body sensed someone way too close, invading his personal space, his personal bubble. Blearily he blinked tired green eyes, having been up since the early hours of the day he was shocked to find something orange obscenely close to his face, seeming to be trying to peek beneath his hood which shadowed his features so he was able to walk without someone asking for his autograph, an interview or even a photograph.

Without thinking he drew his wand from its spring-loaded compartment built into his right arm guard (the left concealing a rather useful silver dagger, enchanted to never need to be sharpened) and in one smooth movement he had the tip pressed firmly against the throat of what appeared to be a carrot-topped boy who possessed a rather large amount of freckles who gulped nervously against the pressure on his throat. _(A/N: Message for all Ron Lovers: freckles are only cute in small numbers)_

"H-h-hello, I'm-m Ron-Ron W-weasley" the boy stuttered out, cautious of the wand at his throat. He backed slowly away until he was safely on the opposite side of the compartment, relaxing only when the wand was withdrawn and replaced from where it came from.

Harry just grunted at the boy's obvious fear before closing emerald eyes and began to doze lightly, his body half aware of his surroundings in case of danger as trained to be so by Harry's rather eccentric uncle Moody. He swiftly fell into a deeper sleep after being rocked gently by the train's continual motion. When he awoke the cabin lights were dim and someone had drawn the red velvet curtains. Pulling one aside he saw it was probably about a half hour or so after sunset. They would be arriving in another half hour, or there abouts. He locked the door and pulled a matchbox sized box from his breast pocket and with a little wordless and wand less magic he de-shrunk his trunk and changed into the official school robes. He grimaced at their plainness but knew he would be receiving house emblem and tie after he was sorted. His many uncles had explained how everything worked at Hogwarts yet still he wondered what it really looked like. Although he had been given descriptions of varying detail he knew that they would most probably pale against the real thing. He could hardly wait to visit and inhabit the place that they all talked so highly of, especially his pranking companions who doubled as his favourite uncle, Remus Lupin and guardian Sirius Black. It was from these two who he learnt the most from, however inappropriate and it was these two to who he deferred to, having both been close friend's of his father's and looking after him over the years, despite his troublesome streak that he seemed to have inherited from his father, as many had told him, either in admiration on in cursing him after a particularly spectacular prank. He unlocked his door and bought a small bag of sweets and pasty from the trolley, some old witch was wheeling past at the time. Looking at his small amount of food and quickly called the woman back before buying the largest bar of chocolate she had on her trolley. Putting his rather substantial bar of chocolate to one side he ate the warm pasty quickly and neatly and tucked the small bag of sweets into a hidden pocket of his cloak before turning back to his open trunk.

He struggled for a while but eventually forced it closed and re-shrunk the trunk before slipping it back into his pocket. He then returned to lounging across a bench of seats and after covering himself in his forest green cloak that went so well with his eyes, it being a late birthday present from Sirius he settled down to ponder which house he wanted to be in. Certainly not Ravenclaw, he couldn't spend all that time in thought, he wanted to be out having adventures, not just reading about them in dusty old tomes. Hufflepuff were too disorganised for his liking so it would either be Gryffindor or Slytherin...

He was jerked out of his thoughts by a sudden 'CROAK' and he turned his head slowly to the side and was surprised to see a rather large toad sat right in the middle of the floor. Boy and toad regarded each other for a few moments before the toad hopped under the opposite bench of seats.

Roughly five minutes later, whilst Harry was gorging himself on his obscenely large bar of chocolate someone tapped on his compartment door. At Harry's chocolate stifled grunt of acknowledgement the door slid open and in walked a boy who seemed rather clumsy in that he seemed to trip and fall over nothing, falling flat on his face. Standing quickly, face flushed pink in embarrassment he coughed and addressed a chocolate-smeared Harry.

"Neville Longbottom. Sorry to interrupt but I don't suppose you've seen Trevor? My toad?"

Sighing slightly Harry wearily pointed to the toad's current hiding place under the opposite bench.

"TREVOR"

Neville was at this point on his knees with his bottom waving in the air as he attempted to catch his elusive warty companion, Trevor however decided to make another break for freedom in the form of making a run (or in this case a hop) for the compartment door which had been left slightly open after Neville's blundering entrance. Seeing this Harry silently 'Accio'd' the toad to his hand before silently passing the troublesome toad to his equally troublesome owner.

Neville just stood there gazing wide eyed in admiration at the silent boy who then became rather bored and twitchy under the young wizard's gaze and eventually resorted to silently pointing at the door in the hope that the boy would eventually understand what he wished.

After a few seconds the glazed look left his eyes and Neville noticed Harry's pointing finger and he squeaked slightly before scuttling backwards into the door before turning and eventually fumbling the door open, a wonder being that Trevor had neither escaped nor was dropped in the process.

"Not saying much there, Malfoy" Harry said to the seemingly empty room and smirked slightly when the blonde haired wizard shimmered into view on the seat opposite, his wand flicking to lock the door.

"Evening Potter," the young heir said, smirking slightly, "long time, no see"

And Harry removed his hood, smiling himself before embracing the other.

* * *

Hehe. Thought I'd leave you guys with a cliff-hanger. Any ideas what their relationship's gonna be? Whoever guesses right will get a broomstick shaped cookie (made specially by me!) and a Harry plushie because I already claimed Draco:P 


	2. Some News

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry, Draco or any of the things here that have been created by J.K Rowling**

**And I'm sorry it's so short. Wanted to get this up as quickly as I could. Don't worry, I will get back to some longer chapters if you prefer.

* * *

**_Previously:-_

"_Not saying much there, Malfoy" Harry said to the seemingly empty room and smirked slightly when the blonde haired wizard shimmered into view on the seat opposite, his wand flicking to lock the door._

"_Evening Potter," the young heir said, smirking slightly, "long time, no see"_

_And Harry removed his hood, smiling himself before embracing the other.

* * *

_

Pulling away he grinned widely and Draco dropped his indifferent mask, revealing himself to be sporting a rather un-Malfoy-like smile. It was only in Harry's presence that he ever revealed his true emotions.

Both sat opposite each other and Harry chucked the remaining pieces of chocolate to his newly-revealed companion.

"Thanks," Draco murmured, "haven't eaten all trip, got a bit caught up with some old friends…"

"Dare I ask who? Or shall I just presume as always it's a daughter of one of your father's friends that you just had to get to know, by pain of death, of course"

Draco nervously chuckled, running a hand through his blonde hair, "Something like that I suppose"

"Uhuh," Harry deadpanned before mentioning, "you might want to make sure you clean the lipstick off your collar next time"

Muttering to himself Draco removed his wand and finally cleaned himself up properly before turning back to Harry, who was now staring sightlessly out of the window at the rolling countryside.

"Don't suppose you want to know the train gossip then?" Draco muttered sullenly, but at seeing Harry's eyebrow raised towards him questioningly he smiled widely before continuing gleefully,

"Seems Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts!"

Silence met his ears and Draco slowly raised his head, cautious of what Harry may do to him for telling him this. At the emerald eyes boring into his own silver eyes he flinched a little and shivered slightly at the cold tone of voice the black-haired boy used;

"And I suppose this has absolutely nothing to do with you then, Draco" said Harry through gritted teeth.

"Of course not Harry, why on earth would you dare accuse _me_ of such a thing? Well... yes, I might have accidentally dropped it into the conversation with the girls, but they were just too horn-cough cute to not tell."

At the disbelieving look he received from his raven-haired companion he shifted uncomfortably as a light blush crept across his pale cheeks,

"That was one time and was a complete accident. It could've happened to anyone!" Draco muttered darkly but suddenly brightened as he decided to reveal another piece of news,

"Oh, and Harry, I'd keep an eye out. There was a large number of girls who were on a manhunt for the famous Harry Potter, fangirls, rabid creatures don't a know Potter"

"I thought you took more notice of your fan_boys _Malfoy" Harry retorted waspishly before groaning heavily as his situation and buried his head in his hands.

Chuckling at his friend's predicament Draco leant over and nudged the despairing boy before motioning out of the window. When Harry looked up he saw a sign saying 'Hogwarts, you're on the right track' and Harry groaned at the painfully pathetic joke.

Suddenly an announcement came over the loudspeakers that suddenly popped into existence within the compartment,

"_Ahem- Witches and Wizards, we have arrived at Hogwarts station, please collect up your bags and make your way out onto the platform, First years please wait patiently at the exit gates and you will be escorted to the school. Welcome back everyone!"_

Looking to his blonde companion Harry shrugged once before rearranging his cloak and Draco did the same.

"Lets get it over with then" and Draco laughed mirthlessly.

Pulling their hoods up They stepped to the newly revealed door and they opened it, before stepping out onto the platform, into their first year of magic.

* * *

**Wadd'ya think then?**

**Need some reviews here people, not sure what I'm doing wrong or right so they would help out a lot.**

**Ja ne & Emberlove **


End file.
